Wu Jia Yun
|Occupation = Acting CEO for World Hotel |Position = Mrs Chairman of WorldGroup and Mrs. Director of General Commerce Association Affluent Daughter-in-law}} is the middle daughter of WuFamily and eldest daughter-in-law of LinFamily and the supporting protagonist of the drama, prominently focused between episode 1-26. 3 months prior, JiaYun dated DaWei but subsequently married ZhiMing after receiving blessings from XinDi and mothered with her husband. Starting with her formidable friendship with XiaoKe and YuTang, she was widely recognized for her contributions in innovating strategies that greatly benefitted the future of World-Hotel. During the apparent absence of ZhiMing, JiaYun immediately takes over her husband's duties in ensuring the future of World-Group and General Commerce Association. Personality The Aspect of "Love" and "Family" Within her sisters, JiaYun sees herself as the most eccentric one and her refusal to accept defeat when achieving her goals. On the aspect of "family", JiaYun becomes resolved with safeguarding their interest and expressing her intolerance against those who relentlessly hurts them. On the aspect of "love", JiaYun proves herself with a soft-hearted person and determined by controlling her emotions for the sake of her family. As such, she remained doubtful towards the feelings for ZhiMing but boosts her confidence in overcoming her own flaws and accepting his love with assurance from XinDi. Contributions towards World-Hotel Being touched with the tender-hearted services provided by World-Hotel, she carried on the aforementioned visions through sharing the compassion moral with ZhiMing in managing the hotel. Due to her trustworthy passion in the eyes of her employees, JiaYun retained her calming attitude during arising conflicts and earning a strong leadership role. While not falling behind her husband in terms of capabilities, JiaYun has brought forth the hotel's well-being into greater heights. Hence among her friends and family, JiaYun becomes the most reliable source in terms of comfort and enlightenment. Despite her over-concerning demeanor had invoked the feelings as distrust and annoyance, her good intentions of protecting the closed ones had seemingly and always, worked out to be the truth. The Roles in LinFamily Inheriting the heavy responsibilities from AhMei and HuiXin, JiaYun served as the main source of support for ZhiMing, taking the role as the matriarch in maintaining the harmony of LinFamily and cultivating herself with a meditator demeanor in managing the arising source of tensions. As the wife of ZhiMing, she deeply appreciated him for capitalizing her happiness and retaining the sense of humor around him since their first interaction, often driven herself into adorable and entertaining arguments with him with ZhiMing on the topic of "parenting" which represented the relationship between TianDing and YanXi. Despite the deepened entrustment towards ZhiMing during life-threatening moments, JiaYun finds herself "weak" under the protection of her husband after becoming the mother of their child and prioritizes towards starting ordinary life with her family. But she remained fortitude in handling important decisions during the absence of ZhiMing. Relations *Wu Guo Hui (Father) *Ceng Mei Ru (Mother) *Wu Jia Xuan, Wu Jia Wen (Elder sister) *Zhou Jia Mai (Adoptive Nephew) *Wu Jia Xiu (Younger sister) *Wu Jia Long (Youngest brother) *Li Jian Hua (Brother-in-law) Lin Family (In Law) *Yang Ah Mei (Grandmother) *Lin Qing Long (Father) *Zhang Hui Xin (Mother) *Yao Ming Zhu (Step-mother) *Liu Tian Ding, Lin Zhi Wen (Younger Brother) *Lin Shan Shan (Youngest Sister) *Wang Yan Xi (Sister-in-law, reconciled from being archenemies) *Ceng Kai Xin (Younger sister) *Jin Yong Jian (Brother-in-law) *Zhan Wei Kai (Step-cousin) Friends *Ren Yu Tang *Zhou Yong Qi *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Xiu Chun *Lin Xiao Ke *He Xin Di *Li Bao Na *Chen Yu Yan *Cai Chong Ren *Shen Fang Zi *Xu Ming Qiang *Cai Fu Gui *Gu Wen Yan *Zhou Yong Cheng *Jia Man Yi *Chen Yue Xia *Wang Shi Chang *Luo Hui Lin *Xie Bao Xiu *Xu Pei Qi *Luo Guan Ting *Zhao Dora Enemies *Cai Yun Ru *Jiang Hong Jie (K Dong) *Fang Mei Yun *Zhang Zheng Hao *Ni Xiao Xin *Ye Li Mei *Zhao Tian Yu *Ceng Huan Huan Formerly *Liu Da Wei (ex-boyfriend) History JiaYun first appeared with YuTang and XiaoKe, where FenFen and ShaoFeng were given blessings as newly-married couples. She followed the advice from her mother and went to a farm to steal an onion, where she was caught red-handedly by ZhiMing. But afterward, she dated the owner DaWei for 3 months. During the remeeting with ZhiMing, her family had mistaken him as the boyfriend of JiaYun. She separated from DaWei after he had tampered with her feelings, where the latter had already dated BaoNa for 2 years and the irresponsible man was confronted by ZhiMing. As a result, she ventured to YiLan on a vacation arranged by her besties. She coincidentally encountered ZhiMing, where both of them comforted each other as they were reminiscing about their painful past to be forgotten and upon her return, she was further comforted by her family. She decides to resolve the situation YuTang was involved in, whose ex-husband left her indebted and agrees with signing the "Love Pact" with ZhiMing, which relieved him from going towards arranged dates. She agreed to organize the engagement between BaoNa and Dawei, where ZhiMing defends JiaYun from further mockeries by BaoNa. During the first visit to LinFamily, HuiXin rejected JiaYun as her daughter-in-law. She started quarreling with ZhiMing, having different beliefs over the management of WorldHotel. But once becoming the most trusted right-hand employee of ZhiMing, she personally invited Andrew to perform in a concert with assistance from XinDi, allowing a displeased customer to reconcile with his girlfriend. During her birthday, she received a surprise celebration from ZhiMing, after the latter vented out his anger over the presence of XinDi. Hearing the declining health of XinDi from her father, JiaYun has a proper conversation with XinDi and promised to hide the truth regarding her sudden disappearance 3 years ago. Her abilities in securing the Asian Airlines agreement had expanded the reputation of WorldGroup, this marks an unexpected surprise from LinFamily. Having eagerly supported the reconciliation between ZhiMing and XinDi, who was forgiven by the former, JiaYun realised herself harboring feelings for ZhiMing. Feeling desperate for the situation, JiaYun reluctantly befriended DaWei in an attempt to conclude her status as a fake romantic partner of ZhiMing. But immediately, she was backstabbed by YuTang and causing both the families of herself and ZhiMing to become infuriated with them for lying about the motives behind their relationship. Later, she restored the strained ties with her besties after finding herself under the protection of ZhiMing from any forms of unnecessary displeasure. Despite hearing the confession feelings from the latter, she ended up blurting out the fact that XinDi was diagnosed with leukemia after her resignation from WorldHotel was rejected by ZhiMing. This confirmed herself to be fallen in love with ZhiMing, she vented out her emotions of depression to JiaWen. Having the intention of forgoing her feelings to ZhiMing and after he rescued her from BaoNa's assault, she becomes angered with ZhiMing for putting herself in a dilemma state over the past relationship between XinDi and ZhiMing. With XinDi making the decision to depart from Taiwan, the motivation from the latter allowed JiaYun to bravely respond towards her hidden feelings for ZhiMing. Now officially engaged romantically with him, JiaYun received blessings from her parents. While fulfilling AhMei's desire of wanting her eldest grandson to start a family, JiaYun finally received approval from HuiXin after risking her own life to protect her future mother-in-law. Due to the unacceptable actions from MingZhu, her marriage with ZhiMing was almost canceled after feeling saddened that GuoHui had to absent himself before the pleading from AhMei. As ZhiMing had bribed SiRong, JiaYun and ZhiMing had finally married one another. (episode 1 to 26) The first days of marriage had gave JiaYun an intensive amount of stress, having to cater tho te unpleasant terms with YunRu and supporting JiaWen emotionally from the betrayal of ZhengHao for his personal ambitions as ZhiMing had to absent himself from multiple business trips. Having dedicated herself to the protection of JiaWen, JiaYun succeeded in preventing ZhengHao from aborting her unborn nephew. Her reputation in LinFamily was almost ruined by YueXia and YunRu before the interference from her husband after encouraging the relationship between ShanShan and YongJian. Having supported HuiXin's decision to leave for seeking out her own peace and rejoiced for expecting the first child of ZhiMing, she warned YunRu after JiaLong was wounded in an assault involvement after MingQiang emerged victorious in the legislative election with the former's father FuGui. (episode 26-53) ---- While saddened that JiaWen had lost her vision, JiaYun sees herself forging a close friendship with BaoNa, where the latter had personally taken care of the former. With ZhiMing handling YanXi to the authorities for being the mastermind of everything, JiaYun and JiaWen were almost "murdered" by YanXi upon her release but ZhiMing managed to rescue both of them. As her second elder sister regained her eyesight, the reunited couple then ventured for a "short honeymoon" as ZhiMing surprised her with the return of YongCheng and JiaXuan. Despite risking the lives of herself and her child, JiaYun restored the declining health of GuoHui, who required an urgent liver transplant. During her recuperation, JiaYun returned to condemn YunRu for taking over WorldGroup's chairman position after HongJie manipulated with YunRu and ZhiWen to succeed with his infiltration of LinFamily. JiaYun celebrated the returning of JiaXuan, who brought their mother and JiaMai over for Mother's Day. She and ZhiWen were kidnapped by YunRu, in her sadistic attempts of forcing ZhiMing to either save his wife or his younger brother after YunRu amorally see ZhiWen and JiaWen for engaging romantically. However, ZhiMing intruded at the last minute to prevent her death while ShanShan had already rescued ZhiWen. During her recovery, she personally took care of JiaMai and seeing that as an opportunity to cultivate parenting with ZhiMing for their unborn child and she was misunderstood by XiaoXin regarding the death of her elder sister. Hearing the truth of ZhiWen's parentage, she was almost murdered by MingZhu and YunRu (for the third time) before ZhiMing foiled the plot of LiMei during the birthday of ZhiWen. (episode 54-125) ---- Hearing from HuiXin that ZhiMing becomes gravely wounded after saving QingLong, her encouragement of wanting her husband to live on for the sake of their child had brought back ZhiMing from deathdoors. Meanwhile after hiding the feelings of devastation, she becomes the main source of emotional support for JiaXuan to defend her from YongCheng, whose affairs with XiaoXin were exposed to the public and prevented the latter from abducting JiaMai. Despite not knowing that JiaWen and Coco were the same person, JiaYun briefly reunited with JiaWen who succeeded in preventing the marriage between YunRu and HongJie. Having worked with TianDing under the behalf of ZhiMing, she earned the support from RuiYan and FangZi for the purpose of recovering back WorldGroup from the antagonists. She received assistance from JiaWen and TianDing, to save ZhiMing from being held hostage by ZhengHao. With TianDing revealing himself as the lost twin of ZhiMing, she convinced him to restore his motherly kinship with HuiXin. During the declining health of TieGe, she gave JiaWen her support and agreed to the terms of ZhengHao into helping him to escape as a criminal before another suitable donor died. As TieGe recuperated from an urgent liver transplant, JiaYun immediately received news that ZhiMing has fallen in the hands of ZhengHao. Having known that TianDing and YanXi had confirmed their affection for each other, JiaYun decided to give HuiXin her support to forgive the past atrocities from YanXi, accepting her as a "sister-in-law". As the twins of HuiXin recuperated in America, JiaYun was entrusted with the well-being of LinFamily. But as YanXi resumed her extremist personality once more over the apparent death of TianDing, JiaYun was deemed as one of the former's main target for revenge. During Father's Day Celebration, JiaYun reunited with her elder sisters and reminiscing over their past, where JiaXuan hinted TianDing was alive and accepted QingLong's request of finding his lost daughter. As JiaXuan failed in convincing MingZhu and YanXi over their selfish beliefs, this prompted JiaWen to protect her younger sister directly. Later, she worked with RuiYan to "hopefully" secure the marriage between JiaXuan and YongCheng, which foiled XiaoXin's plans in claiming the assets of ZhouFamily. Seeing YanXi was behind to deceived everyone that JiaMai was diagnosed with leukemia, JiaYun outright rejected YanXi's desire of becoming the chairman of WorldGroup. Shortly after the returning of ZhiMing and TianDing, their wives were captured by LiMei. During this time, JiaYun reconciled with YanXi and giving birth to her own son prematurely. While TianDing negotiated with HongJie, ZhiMing played the role in rescuing JiaYun and YanXi thanks to the intel from JiaWen. After HongJie was apprehended for endangering the lives of LinFamily, JiaYun revealed to JiaXuan she already knew about JiaWen's identity as Coco and appointed ManYi as the personal caregiver for her son. JiaYun harbored a strong resentment towards the desires of TianYu after ZhiMing rejected to liaise with the former. (ep126-198) ---- She welcomed the return of JiaLong and JiaXiu and arranged plans for the birthday of MeiRu while respecting her father's decision to practice meditation for his entire life. As MingZhu vented out her hostility towards YanXi, JiaYun acts as the advisor in meditating YanXi's displeasure whether ZhiMing and TianYu should form an alliance with each other and invited YanXi to participate in the marriage between JiaLong and HuanHuan. Having seen JianHua's attitude in changed his gangsterism demeanor, JiaYun accepts the former's dedication in chasing the love of JiaWen. JiaYun participated in bringing ZhiMing safely back towards LinFamily, while TianDing faked his betrayal for the purpose of seeking revenge against JiangFamily after YanXi was involved in an accident. Despite quarreling with JiaXiu, who becomes the personal secretary for TianYu, she gave in after ZhiMing makes the decision to work with TianYu. Despite appreciating HuanHuan for indirectly assisting in the rescue operation, JiaYun refused her pleading with giving up on the lawsuit of LiMei and earning displeasure from the former. (episode 199-212) ---- Leaving ZhiMing as the core person to expose YunRu's true colors, the irreplaceable bonds shared within the siblings of LinFamily as ZhiWen receive comfort for canceling his marriage with the former had reminded JiaYun of the relationship between herself and her biological siblings. Since the assaults from XiaoChou, JiaYun reluctantly agreed for ZhiMing to elect for the position of General Director, who was entrusted by RuiYan and becoming more worried after BaoNa almost died from her injuries. JiaYun followed ZhiMing to bail out TieGe from the hands of ZhengHao, who was later arrested for attempting to ruin the marriage between JianHua and JiaWen. With revelation from YanXi, JiaYun becomes infuriated at YuTang for tampering with their friendship, who blindly becomes an accomplice of K-Dong and finally thanks to ZhiMing, JiaYun was completely freed from hypnotizing effects done by ZhengHao, whose whereabouts was revealed by her husband's younger siblings. (episode 213-237) Surviving from her apparent death at the hands of TianYu, the devastation of losing her second child left JiaYun easily motivated with rage. Hence, she sees MingZhu at fault from the conflicts involving LinFamily which almost sparked into an irreversible feud with ZhiWen, who suffered from similar trauma. But thanks to AhMei's persuasion, JiaYun regained her composure following an overseas trip with her son and returned back her original self to ZhiMing. Confirming the affairs between TianYu and JiaXiu from JiaWen, she persuaded JiaXiu in taking the right actions against TianYu while briefly quarreling with YanXi, who furiously brought in her parents into the latter. With HuiLin reunited with her family, JiaYun becomes the immediate victim of "attempted" murder during the marriage of ShanShan and YongJian but rejoiced when AhMei's declining health was a false misjudgment. Overcoming from her distrusts towards the capabilities of David, JiaYun realized that JiaXiu was behind protecting the lives of LuoFamily and later cooperated with the former in assisting her younger sister in reclaiming the stolen feuds of Qin-Tian-Group from the hands of TianYu. While the latter initiated a vengeance campaign against her family after becoming a criminal, JiaYun celebrated ZhiMing's victory for General Director position against HongJie (K-Dong). During the apprehending of TianYu, JiaYun almost faced with the death of JiaXiu but was further devastated over the ambiguous whereabouts of ZhiMing. (episode 238-265) Family Scenes Scenes with ZhiMing MingYunYiLanep2.jpg|JiaYun and ZhiMing in episode 2 MingYun(ep3).jpeg MingYunonthebusep4.jpg MingYunep6.jpeg MingYunep6002.jpeg Mingyun6003.jpeg Mingyunep7.jpeg MingYunep10.jpeg MingYun11001.jpeg MingYun13.jpeg MingYunep18002.jpeg MingYundating.jpeg HuiXinJiaYun.jpeg With her siblings WuSisters157.jpg WuSisters194.jpg WuSisters199-001.png WuSisters199-003.png WuSisters199-004.png WuSisters199-005.png WuSisters201.jpg Trivia *According to her mother, her birthdate was wrongly written on her identification card which is unknown at the moment. Despite that, according to official sources, JiaYun is the same age as XinDi, putting her at 30 years old and born in 1988 and she celebrated her 31st birthday in episode 7. *This marks the fifth time where her actor, Athena Lee Yen and Norman Chen, portraying themselves as couple. *She is given the nickname . Category:Allies Category:Original Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Wu Family Category:Lin Family Category:Protagonists Category:Affluent Daughter-in-laws